Blood : Rebirth
by storyteller316
Summary: Saya is back, and this time her family and friends have to take on her evil cousin who wants to kill both races.
1. Chapter 1: Saya's return

It has been fifteen years now since Saya fell asleep after killing Diva. Her two nieces are now enrolled in her old school, and Kai has taken over their dad's restaurant, which is where this story begins.

"It's been a while Kai," said David as he walked in the front door.

"Hey David, so you here to check up on me?" asked Kai who has not changed at all in the past fifteen years.

"Just wanted to make sure you and the twins were doing ok," said David as he sat at a table.

"Kanade and Hibiki are fine, they even have a few friends at school," said Kai as he washed some dishes.

"And how are you, I know it must be tough being a chiropteran now," said David.

"I'm doing fine, but I know you're hiding something," said Kai as he stopped washing the dishes.

"He is as smart as you told me," said a teenage boy with brown hair and reddish brown eyes as he walked in.

"And who are you?" asked Kai with a suspicious look on his face.

"The name's Rin, and I'm here to wake Saya," said the boy.

"What," said Kai with a worried yet surprised expression.

"I'll explain," said Rin as he took a seat next to David. A few hours later at the Miyagusuku family crypt.

"So, how exactly are you going to wake Saya up?" asked Kai as he stood in front of the door with a bag of cloths in his right hand.

"Just open the door and get the stuff ready," said Rin. Kai then opened the door and Rin started a haunting whistle that grew louder and louder. Suddenly, a noise that sounded like something hitting the ground came from the crypt once he stopped the whistling.

"There she's awake," said Rin.

"Saya," said Kai from outside the crypt.

"Kai is that you?" asked Saya from inside the crypt.

"You really are awake," said Kai as he moved toward the door.

"Don't you even think of coming in her!" said Saya in a loud voice.

"Toss her the bag," said Rin as he slapped Kai on the shoulder.

"Here Saya," said Kai as he put an arm into the doorway and tossed the bag into the crypt.

"A few minutes later Saya walked out wearing a black shirt, a pair of jeans, a purple leather jacket, and black leather boots.

"Nice to see that you kept the jacket and boots," said Saya who's hair was super long.

"Looks like you need another haircut," said Kai as he moved her hair out of her face.

"So who are you?" asked Saya as she looked at Rin.

"My name's Rin, I'm your cousin," said Rin as he held out his right hand.

"Wait, I thought chiropterans could only have daughters," said Saya with a surprised face.

"The first queen to have children has twin girls like your mom," said Rin as he withdrew his hand.

"So you're my younger cousin," said Saya.

"Yes, my mom got pregnant two months after yours," said Rin.

"Do you have a twin?" asked Saya.

"Yes, and she's the reason I'm here," said Rin with a sad expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Saya.

"My fraternal twin sister Shairn is trying to destroy both the human and chiropteran races, and I need your help Saya," said Rin.

"So the reason you woke her up early was to get her to help you," said Kai with an angry tone of voice.

"Whoa, wait a minute, how long exactly have I been asleep?" asked Saya who had no clue about how long it has been.

"Fifteen years," said Kai.

"Only fifteen years!" said a surprised Saya.

"And he's the one who woke you up," said Kai as he looked at Rin with angry eyes.

"And I didn't just do it for me, I'm here to help you two as well," said Rin.

"How's that?" asked Kai who was still a bit suspicious of him.

"My blood can make it so you're not immortal any more, but still have other powers," said Rin.

"Your blood doesn't turn chiropteran to stone?" asked Saya.

"No, to monster ones it makes them fully human again, they won't remember anything they did, and are healthier than ever before," said Rin.

"And what about chevaliers?" asked Kai.

"It takes your immortality away, same with full chiropterans like Saya," said Rin.

"Then why not use your blood on your sister?" asked Saya.

"It has no effect since her blood has the same effect," said Rin as he took a seat on the top step.

"Can you guys have chevaliers?" asked Saya as she sat next to him.

"Yes, but mine's not with me right now," said Rin.

"So you want Saya's help since your blood can't kill your sister?" asked Kai as he and Saya sat next to him.

"Exactly, so what do you say, do you want to join me in my fight," said Rin as he looked at Saya.

"Only if you tell us what you're not telling us," said Saya.

"My blood can also make chevaliers able to have kids with their queens, is that something you two would like to be part of?" said Rin

"You have a deal," said Saya with a blushed face


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Later at their house, Saya and Kai where getting ready for the transfusion of Rin's blood.

"Are you sure this won't kill us?" asked Saya who was a little nervous.

"I showed you what happens with our blood downstairs, so yes I'm sure," said Rin as he stud at the other end of the room. Julia then walked in with two girls who had black hair, but one had blue eyes and the other had reddish brown eyes.

"Glad to see you awake," said Julia as she walked over to Saya.

"Good to see you again Mrs. Julia," said Saya with a smile before she noticed the ring on her left hand.

"Oh, I see you noticed my ring," said Julia as she lifted her hand show her the ring better.

"So, you and David are married now?" asked Saya.

"We got married after the baby was born," said Julia with a smile.

"So how is your baby?" asked Saya.

"Turned out that it was a boy, come on in Ben," said Julia. A boy with blond hair and olive green eyes then walked into the room.

"So that's your aunt Saya," said Ben as he looked at the girl with brown eyes.

"I was wandering how long you would be out there," said Hibiki as she grabbed his right arm.

"Are you two together?" asked Saya as she looked at them.

"Yep, we've been together for fifteen months now," said Hibiki who was all smiles.

"All done," said Julia she took the needle out of Saya, who had not felt anything.

"I didn't even notice that you gave me the shoot of blood," said Saya as she sat up in the bed that she had been laying in.

"So, fill any different?" asked Rin.

"No, not in the least," said Saya with a surprised expression.

"That's because only two things have changed, well three if you count never falling asleep again," said Rin as he walked up to the side of her bed.

"Whoa wait a minute, along with being mortal, and the other thing we talked about, I don't have to sleep for forty years anymore?" asked Saya.

"Yep," said Rin with a smile.

"Hey uncle Rin, just how old are you?" asked Kanade.

"I'm only seventeen years old," said Rin as he turned to face her.

"Wow, you're only two years older than us," said Hibiki.

"Yeah, oh we have company down stairs," said Rin who could hear some movement from the bar, along with the smell of a distinct blood type.

"Who?" asked Kai who was confused at who could be there given he had closed the bar.

"Some people here for Saya," said Rin. A few seconds later Saya and the others came down stairs and saw Hagi standing there.

"Hagi your alive!" said Saya as she ran up to him to give her first love a hug.

"It's nice to see you again mistress Saya," said Hagi as he returned the hug which was kind of a surprise to her.

"What about me, am I chop lever?" asked Kaori as she walked out from behind Hagi.

"Kaori, you look the same as fifteen years ago," said Saya in surprise.

"That's because I decided to become a chevalier of yours Saya," said Kaori.

"Wait, Kai you told her?" asked Saya as she turned to face him.

"I had no choice, she was too persistent," said Kai.

"Sorry about that Kai, but I can't believe you never told me that you were a cooler version of a vampire, and royalty of that version as well," said Kaori with a happy voice.

"I didn't know until the day the gym teacher was killed at our school, and I didn't know how you might have reacted if I ever told you," said Saya who was a little nervous.

"Wait, the gym teacher was killed by a chiropteran," said Kaori who had not been filled in by that.

"Yeah," said Saya with a sad face.

"Um, excuse me, but just how many chevaliers do you have?" asked Rin.

"They're the last of the chevaliers, me and Hibiki don't have any yet," said Kanade as she pointed to herself and her sister.

"So I only need to donate four samples of blood to finish up the team then," said Rin.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hagi who was a little worried over what Rin meant.

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet, I'm Saya's chiropteran cousin Rin, and my blood can make a chiropteran kind of human again," said Rin.

"Wait, does that mean we can grow old again?" asked Kaori.

"Exactly," said Rin.

"That's actually kind of cool," said Kaori. Suddenly, Lulu walked in the door but instead of having her cloak on, she had a white shirt with a black cat on it, a pair of jeans, and running shoes on.

"Hey, everyone's here already," said Lulu as she closed the door.

"Lulu what are you doing out in the sunlight?" asked Saya went over to her.

"It's ok, when I met Davis in America she was there too and I gave her some of my blood," said Rin.

"You did?" asked Saya.

"Yep and thanks to it I can now be out in daylight, grow old and have human friends," said Lulu with a happy face and voice.

"I'm happy for you then," said Saya as she looked at her friend with a smile.

"You know what, since we're all here, how about a party?" asked Kaori.

"Sounds great," said everyone else. Meanwhile across the street in the empty park, two hooded figures were watching them.

"This is not good Areik, Rin now has the help of Saya and the rest of them," said one of the figures.

"I know, let's go Danual, we need to inform mistress Shairn," said Areik who was smaller than Danual.

"Right away brother," said Danual before the two vanished into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack at the school

The next morning, Kanade and Hibiki had gone to school and Kai was outside cutting Saya's hair.

"Alright, we're done," said Kai. When Saya held up a mirror and looked at her now short hair, a smile came to her face.

"Just like what dad used to do," said Saya. Kai just smiled at the complement she gave him.

"Hey there love birds," said Kato as he pulled up on his scoter along with Kakimoto.

"Don't call us that Kato," said Kai.

"Good to see you again Saya, by the way you haven't changed a bit," said Kakimoto who showed his age.

"Nice to see you too Kakimoto, and you really have changed," said Saya with a smile.

"Hey guys, you might want to come and see this," said Rin as he popped his head out the front door.

"What is it Rin?" asked Saya as she and the others walked into the restaurant.

"Watch," said Rin as he pressed the play button on the TV remote turning the news back on.

"This just in, it appears that two monsters are on top of a school in down town Okinawa Japan," said the anchor woman. A picture of a black monster with red eyes and a dark red monster with light red eyes appeared on the TV.

"Chiropteran," said Saya with a series face.

"You know what those things are?" asked Kato as he looked at the TV with a worried face.

"I see that you haven't told them," said Saya as she looked at Kai.

"We need to get over there fast, those two aren't just any chiropteran," said Rin as he turned off the TV.

"They're chevaliers, aren't they?" asked Kai.

"Yep, and if they're attacking the school it means they're after Akihiro and Kanade," said Rin.

"Before we leave, I have something for Saya," said Kai as he ran behind the counter.

"What is it?" asked Saya with a confused face.

"This," said Kai as he tossed something wrapped in a towel toward Saya. When Saya coot it and took the towel off, she found out that it was her sword.

"My sword," said Saya as she un-sheath the blade and saw the red chiropteran crystal imbedded in the blade.

"Well, see you there," said Rin before he vanished into several streaks of light.

"How did he," said Kakimoto in surprise.

"What's going on down here?" asked Kaori as she came down stairs.

"There's an attack going on at the school," said Kai.

"Come on you two let's go," said Saya as she vanished like Rin, followed by Kaori and Kai.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Kato.

"I don't know," said Kakimoto, both of them had confused faces. Meanwhile at the school, the two chiropteran where walking through the hallways.

"They're in there," said the black one as it sniffed the air and pointed toward a classroom door with its right clawed hand. Suddenly, the dark red one punched the door in and walked inside as the students screamed in fear.

"Don't worry, we are here for only two of you, right Danual?" said the black one as it turned into a red haired teen with grey eyes who was wearing a cloak.

"Right Areik, Akihiro and Kanade Okamura you two will die by our hands today," said Danual as he transformed into a look alike of Areik. Suddenly, Hagi came crashing through a window with his big black and white cello case on his back.

"You will have to get through me first," said Hagi as he held up his unwrapped chiropteran hand. Before the two chiropterans could say a word, Rin came running into the room.

"Hey girls catch," said Rin as he tossed two swords to them.

"Thanks Rin," said both Akihiro and Kanade as they each coot one, drew the blade and ran up to join the fight.

"You take care of the girls and Hagi, and I'll get Rin," said Danual as he turned to face Rin.

"Nice to see you again Danual, you look even uglier than last time," said Rin as a sword fell out of his sleeve.

"You're dead meat," said Danual as his right arm transformed into its chiropteran form.

"My blood might not be able to kill you, but it can turn you human," said Rin as he slit his thumb on his sword, the blood traveling down the grove in the blade.

"Bring it on you bastard!" said Danual as he thrust his arm forwards. Blood fell onto the floor from Danual's hand as Saya and the other two ran into the room.

"Rin!" said Say as she saw Danual's arm coming out of Rin's back, and Rin's sword sticking through Danual's heart.

"Looks like we're both died," said Danual as he pulled his arm out of Rin, which turned back to its human form in the blink of an eye.

"Think again, my blood can still make it so I heal from this," said Rin as he pulled his sword out of Danual's heart.

"Wait…you…mean," said Danual as he fell to the ground bleeding out of his chest.

"I'm still alive, and you're the dead one," said Rin as the hole in his chest healed right before everyone's eyes.

"You bastard!" said Areik as he tried to get past Hagi so he could finish Rin off.

"Saya," said Hagi who held Areik's left arm as Kaori ran up and grabbed his right arm.

"Right," said Saya as she slit her thumb on her sword allowing the blood to travel the groves, once reaching the tip of the blade a few drops fell on the floor.

"No, don't you dare!" said Areik as he tried to get free. However, Saya ran up to him and stabbed him right in the forehead.

"This can't be possible," said Areik as he heard a cracking sound coming from his own head.

"You'll be stone in a few seconds," said Hagi as he and Kaori let go of his arms, allowing the body to hit the floor.

"You'll pay for this, mistress Shairn will have your heads," said Areik as he looked at Rin before fully turning to stone.

"Like I haven't heard that kind of threat before," said Rin with a series face.

"What should we do now?" asked Kanade.

"Call David and tell him we need a transport to the base," said Rin.

"Right," said Saya as she went to make the call.

"And what about all of them, they know are secret now," said Hibiki as she looked at the rest of the class over her right shoulder. Everyone in the class was looking at them with astonished faces.

"I say tell them the truth, because if they're your friends then they should accept you any way," said Rin.

"Ok," said both Kanade and Hibiki with reluctant voices.


	4. Chapter 4: Nan-kuru-nai-sah

A few days after the attack on the school, everyone was aboard the new red shield ship heading out for their new mission.

"So how are your studies on the two going?" asked David as he stud next to Julia in her lab.

"I still haven't found a reason to why Rin's blood turned Danual human and Saya's blood can still turn others to stone even though she now has Rin's blood in her taking some of her powers away," said Julia.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm just glad that they're getting along," said David with a smile. Meanwhile out on the ship's deck everyone else was playing catch to get their minds off of reason events.

"So you email any of your friends yet?" asked Saya as she tossed the ball to Hibiki.

"Yeah, we both emailed two friends each and told them to give up dates to the others," said Hibiki as she coot the ball then sent it to Rin.

"Glad you guys have friends who accepted you for who you really are," said Rin as he coot the ball and then tossed it to Kanade.

"I'm surprised they were ok with the fact that we're basically vampires," said Kanade as she sent the ball to Kaori.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that vampires are on the rage right now," said Kaori as she tossed the ball to Kai.

"That actually makes since," said Kai as he coot the ball then tossed it to Lulu.

"Hey doesn't Hagi want to play catch with us?" asked Lulu as she tossed the ball to Saya.

"He's not the type to play games," said Saya as she coot the ball and turned to look at Hagi who was playing his cello up on the top deck, she then tossed it to Kai.

"I'm glad to see everyone in good modes today," said Joel as he rolled up in his new electric wheelchair.

"Hey Joel," said Kai as he sent the ball to Rin.

"Have you gotten use to the new wheelchair yet Joel?" asked Rin before calling time out in the game.

"Yes I have actually, and just to let you all know, we will be reaching Vietnam by morning," said Joel.

"Is the Sink Flesh School still there?" asked Saya as she walked up to him with a nervous expression on her face.

"It's actually owned by me now," said Joel.

"It's still a school though, right?" asked Saya.

"Yes, it's still a school, in fact it is where we train new members of Red Shield, now don't forget to get some sleep tonight, we have a big day ahead of us," said Joel as he went to leave.

"We won't forget," said Saya as she and the others waved good bye to him.

"Hey, who's up for some training?" asked Rin.

"What kind of training?" asked Kai as he watched Rin toss the ball into a box that was on the top deck.

"Chiropteran training, like how to transform to your full chiropteran state, oh and just to let you know, your clothes will be just fine, only chiropteran who can't control their full forms rip them," said Rin.

"You know what, I actually never learnt how to do that, hey Hagi do you know how to fully transform?" asked Kai as he looked up at his fellow chevalier.

"No, not fully," said Hagi as he stopped playing then started back up again.

"What a simple answer," said Kanade.

"Oh yeah, you three queens can transform as well," said Rin as he sat on top of the guard rail.

"We can?!" said Saya, Kanade, and Hibiki at the same time.

"You can," said Rin.

"No way, I thought only chevalier could do that," said Saya with a surprised face.

"Nope, it only took me a week after I learnt that I was a chiropteran that I could do that," said Rin as he got off of the guard rail and took a few steps forwards. Suddenly, he transformed into a brownish red monster with pointed ears, blood red eyes, and big spikes sticking out from his spine, his arms were long and skinny with blades coming from his elbows.

"Whoa, that's so cool," said Kanade as she and Hibiki ran up to him.

"What's even cooler is that I can use these blades as my swords in this form," said Rin in a low echolike voice without moving his mouth.

"This is cool," said Hibiki.

"They even draw out some of my blood to the tip," said Rin as he transformed back.

"So, how do we transform?" asked Saya.

"Try to listen to your inner-chiropteran's voice," said Rin.

"And how do we do that?" asked Kai with a confused voice.

"Close your eyes and just listen," said Rin. Everyone did as Rin told them and for several minutes no one said a word as they waited.

"I hear it," said both Hibiki and Kanade before they both transformed into brown monsters with three spikes on their heads, skinny tails, and large wings for arms.

"Good job you two," said and impressed Rin. Kai was the next to transform. He had reddish brown armored skin, claws for fingers, and spots for blades to come out of his wrists.

"Now that's cool," said Rin. The fourth was Kaori, and just like Kai she had reddish brown armored skin, but still had her hair which had turned into a hard whip like blade that ran down her back.

"Nice hair," said Rin. Finally Saya transformed, she had blood red skin, long blond hair, a pair of wings separate from her arms, however her eyes had no color to them at all as she looked around at everyone.

"Saya are you ok?" asked Rin who was worried about her eye sight.

"I'm seeing differently now," said Saya as she looked around at everyone.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"I can see everything, but all of you are red and yellow and the ocean's a dark blue," said Saya as she looked at everyone.

"You have infrared, you're seeing the heat of our bodies and the coolness of the ocean," said Rin who was most impressed by her transformation.

"Chiropteran!" said David as he and Lewis showed up holding shot guns.

"Whoa David, Lewis wait, it's Saya and the others," said Rin as he ran out in front of them.

"What," said David as he lowered his gun. They all then transformed back so they wouldn't get shot.

"How did you do that?" asked Lewis as he lowered his gun.

"Tell you later," said Rin as he yawned.

"Yeah I'm exhausted," said Saya.

"Alright, tell us in the morning, now get some sleep," said David.

"Right," said Saya as she and the others walked away as the sun set in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5: The return of a friend

The next day the ship arrived at a Vietnam port.

"So where's the transportation to the new land base?" asked Kai as everyone got off the ship.

"Here it comes now," said David as two black vans and one white van pulled up. A woman got out of the lead black van and walked up to the group.

"Nice to see you again Saya," said the woman, who had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Wait, is that you Min?" asked Saya with a surprised face and voice.

"Nice to see that you recognized me," said Min with a smile.

"After I bought the school I made Min the principle, I thought it would be nice to have a friend of yours training our people," said Joel.

"So she now knows about me?" asked Saya as she looked at him.

"And I know what happed to my dress the last time we saw each other," said Min.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Saya with a little regret in her voice.

"It's ok, that happens when you fight with a chiropteran, oh and you must be her chevalier brother Kai," said Min as she looked at Kai.

"Technically I'm not her brother," said Kai.

"I know, you're her adopted brother, well pick either of the black vans to ride in, but Saya how about you ride with me in the white one?" said Min.

"Sure, we can talk on the way, catch up and all," said Saya with a smile. They all then got into the vans and drove away. A few minutes later in the van that Saya and Min where in, they were talking about new things and old ones.

"Oh yeah, I saw your ring earlier, so who's the lucky guy?" asked Saya as she looked at the diamond ring on Min's left hand.

"Actually it's not a guy," said Min with a slight blush.

"Oh," said Saya with a surprised face.

"With all the time I spent in an all girls' school, it's not like I didn't like guys in the beginning though," said Min as the blush started to grow.

"I know, remember when you first saw Hagi?" said Saya.

"I remember, I still can't believe I thought he was the phantom," said Min with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, that was actually Carl, and he's the one that tore up your dress," said Saya.

"I know," said Min. Suddenly the school came into view.

"Wow, it looks just like it did when I left," said Saya. A few minutes later the cars pulled in front of the school and everyone got out.

"This school is more like a palace," said Kai as he looked at the huge stone walls.

"It actually was a palace at one time," said Min as she led them through the giant front gate. In the courtyard a bunch of roses of all collars were growing, but the ones that coot Saya's eyes where a bunch of blue roses on a nearby wall.

"How did these blue roses get here?" asked Saya as she looked at them.

"With Red Shields help we were able to build a bridge to the building where they grew and brought some over, the students love seeing them," said Min as she stud in front of the wall.

"You transplanted these roses very well," said Hagi as he looked at them.

"I think that's the most I have heard him say in a while," said Kanade in a whisper to Hibiki.

"Right," said Hibiki with a slight whisper of agreement.

"What's so special about blue roses?" asked Kai.

"Just the fact that hardly anyone has actually seen them," said Rin as he looked at the roses with a surprised face.

"Why's that?" asked Lulu.

"Because, they only grew in one place, the chiropteran kingdom," said Rin as he smelt one of the flowers. This got everyone's attention.

"Are you saying that this is the home of the chiropteran?!" asked Hibiki.

"No, the kingdom was in the Arctic which froze over several centuries ago," said Rin as he stopped smelling the rose.

"Then how did they get here?" asked Saya.

"In the time of our moms there was a flower called the blue blood rose, maybe the blood part of the name has to do with chiropteran blood toughing a flower's seed," said Rin.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Kai.

"My mom's body was found with a book that had chiropteran script that I can read, anyway those flowers where at that one spot because there were chiropteran there," said Rin.

"And humans have successfully bread them," said Hibiki.

"There where blue roses at the zoo as well," said Saya as she remembered her time there.

"That's because Diva was in the section that they grew in," said Rin.

"Min!" said a woman, with long blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing clothes similar to Min's as she ran up.

"Saira what is it?" asked Min with a worried voice.

"There's a chiropteran heading this way," said Saira as she pointed to the sky.

"Any idea at what it looks like?" asked David.

"Yes, it has white skin, brown hair and has gold earrings in," said Saira.

"That's my chevalier Shana," said Rin as he ran out into the middle of the courtyard and saw the chiropteran approaching. A few minutes later she landed in the yard right in front of him.

"Been awhile Rin," said Shana as she turned into a beautiful girl with blond hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a white shirt, with a blue jean skirt, and shoes.

"I missed you like crazy," said Rin as he picked Shana up and spun around.

"Put me down Rin," said Shana with a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you," said Rin as he put her back on the ground.

"I'm glad to see you too," said Shana before she gave him a kiss.

"So this is your chevalier," said Saya as she walked up to them along with the other members of the group.

"Oh yeah, guys meet my chevalier, Shana Supra," said Rin as he motioned to her.

"By the looks of it you two are more than just chevalier and king, and does anyone else feel weird saying chevalier and king in the same sentence?" said Kai. Everyone else nodded in response to his question given that there has only been a queen up to now.

"Yeah we are," said Rin with a slight blush.

"So how did she become your chevalier?" asked Kanade.

"We have been friends since preschool in America, but five years ago she tripped down some stairs at my house and got really hurt, so I gave her some of my blood to save her," said Rin.

"It was also on that day that we started dating, by the way does anyone here have a blood bag?" said Shana who was hungry from her journey.

"Oh, we have an entire freezer full," said Saira.

"Everyone has to be hungry, so please follow us to the dining hall," said Min as she motioned to the main part of the school.

"I would rather go see Mui," said Rin with a series face.

"How did you?" asked Min with a surprised face.

"I would like to see her now please," said Rin.

"Follow me," said Min still with a surprised face. She then led them inside the building.


	6. Chapter 6: Sad news and a bad message

Inside the academy, Min was leading everyone down to the basement by using a spiril stare case where the only light came from some torches.

"You keep her in the basement?" asked Rin with a little anger in his voice.

"We have to keep her away from sunlight, it hurts her since she has transformed," said Min as she unlocked a big wooden door. When they walked into the dark room, the only light came from outside in the stair case, and a cage was in the middle of the room.

"Mui," said Rin as he walked closer to the cage. A girl wearing a cloak then came into view inside the cage. She had cracks in her skin which had a crimson like light in them.

"That's Mui, the girl that Riku made friends with," said Kai in surprise to see that she was still alive.

"She's been fighting the chiropteran blood, but she has almost lost control," said Min with a sad expression.

"Rin are you planning on giving her your blood?" asked Shana.

"Do you even need to ask?" asked Rin as he put his arm into the cage before anyone could say a word. Suddenly, Mui came over to him and bit his arm drinking some of Rin's blood. After a few drops of his blood went into her mouth Mui started to seize as she pulled her fangs out of his arm.

"Open the cage," said Rin as he pulled his arm out. Min opened the cage and Rin walked inside to try and hold her down.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Kanade as Mui stopped seizing.

"She'll be fine, but we need to get her to an infirmary now," said Rin with a series look at Min. A few minutes later Rin and Min where standing in the infirmary as Mui lay in one of the beds.

"How did you know about her?" asked Min.

"I asked him to try and help her," said Joel as he came into the room.

"You told him Joel?" asked Min with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes I did, so how is she doing?" asked Joel.

"She should be wakening up soon, but what are we going to tell her Joel?" said Rin as he looked at Joel with a worried expression.

"We'll tell her the truth," said Joel.

"Uh, where am I?" asked Mui as she woke up.

"You're finally awake," said Rin.

"Who are you?" asked Mui who was a little confused.

"I'm a friend of Riku's family," said Rin.

"Where is Riku?" asked Mui who was worried about her friend.

"I have some bad news about him," said Rin with a sigh. Meanwhile, in the dining room where everyone else was eating.

"Saya are you sure you don't want some blood?" asked Lulu as she held up a bag with a tomato picture on it.

"I don't actually like drinking blood," said Saya with a forced smile as the thought of eating blood came to her mind.

"You drunk from Hagi when you needed it," said Kai as he stopped eating his stake, and with a jealous sound to his voice.

"That's because I was trying to stay awake, and why did you sound jealous right there?" said Saya.

"I'm not jealous," said Kai as he started to blush. Before Saya could say anymore, Rin walked in with Mui.

"Here, let me get you something to eat," said Rin as he pulled a chair out to let her sit down.

"Thanks," said Mui in a low voice as she sat down with a shell shocked expression.

"Nice to see you up and about," said Kai.

"Is it true about Riku?" asked Mui as she continued to hang her head. The entire room just grew silent.

"What do you mean?" asked Kai who did not want to hurt her.

"Is he really dead?" asked Mui as she raised her head to revel that she was crying.

"I'm afraid he is," said Kai in a sad voice as he avoided all eye contact. Mui then started to cry even more as she covered her face with her hands.

"Just to let you know, he talked about you a lot before he died," said Saya as she got up and walked over to Mui.

"He did?" asked Mui as she looked up at Saya.

"Really, he did, and I don't think he would like to see you crying," said Saya with a smile as she bent down to give her a hug. When Rin returned, he a plate full of food.

"You don't have to eat all of this, but I thought you might have been a little hungry for human food," said Rin as he placed the plate in front of her.

"I might actually eat all of it," said Mui with a smile as she whipped her tears away. Next thing she did was began to eat the food. Later that night in Saya, Mui, Shana, Kaori, Kanade, and Hibiki's room, they were all having a good time while laying around the room.

"So, who here has a boyfriend?" asked Mui who had become much more cheerful thanks to everyone keeping her mind off of Riku.

"Hibiki, Saya, and Shana all have boyfriends," said Kanade.

"Really?" asked Mui with an exited voice as she looked at them.

"Just to let you know, me and Kai aren't really going out," said Saya with a slight blush.

"But you do like him," said Hibiki with a big smile on her face. Saya just started to blush even more as she tried hiding her face with a pillow.

"So who are you dating Hibiki?" asked Mui who wanted to try and help stop Saya from being embarrassed.

"His name's Ben, but he's back on the ship, he had to take and make sure things go well on it," said Hibiki.

"And I already know that Shana is dating Rin," said Mui as she looked at Shana.

"That's right," said Shana with a smile on her face, which turned to worry all of a sudden.

"There's a chiropteran coming," said Shana as she stood up and went over to the balcony door.

"Are you sure?" asked Saya.

"Trust me, I know," said Shana as she opened the door and looked up at the sky.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Mui who was a little worried for everyone. A nock then came from the bedroom door.

"Come in," said Hibiki. Rin stepped into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Shana, its Jon," said Rin.

"I thought so," said Shana with a nod of her head.

"Who's Jon?" asked Saya with a confused face.

"My sister's number one chevalier, as well as her strongest," said Rin. Suddenly, both Rin and Shana heard a loud screech that came from outside.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Kaori who could not hear it along with the others.

"Jon's letting out a sonic scream that's affecting our hearing," said Rin as he held his hands to his ears. Saya then noticed a chiropteran on the other side of the courtyard, standing on the roof that lay acrossed from the girls' room.

"Saya here," said Hagi as he appeared out in the hall and tossed her sword to her, he had been standing by the door just in case something happened.

"Thanks Hagi," said Saya as she ran out onto the balcony, jumped off the guardrail, grew her wings, and flew over to the other side of the roof, landing just a few feet away.

"Take this," said Saya as she ran toward Jon with her blood filled sword, but before she could cut him, he flew into the air.

"Not today Saya Otonashi," said Jon from up in the air.

"How do you know me?" asked Saya as she stud ready with her sword just in case he tried attacking her.

"Mistress Shairn knows everything about you and your friends, she has also sent me a message for you to give to Rin," said Jon.

"What's the message?" asked Saya who's eyes were bright red. Meanwhile Rin and Shana where still feeling the effects of the screech.

"You ok Rin?" asked Shana.

"I'll be fine, but what about you?" asked Rin.

"Only things hurting me are my ears," said Shana. As the two managed to stand, Saya returned to the room.

"Did you get him?" asked Mui.

"He was too fast, but before he left he did give me a message for Rin," said Saya.

"What kind of message?" asked Rin as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Jon told me that Shairn has combined her DNA with Diva's," said Saya, everyone in the room now had shocked faces as they looked at her.

"How could she have done that?" asked Rin as he flopped down on one of the beds.

"I don't know, but can't Saya still beat her?" asked Kai who had shown up while Saya was outside.

"No, my blood needs to be added to Saya's when she gets stabbed," said Rin.

"Then can't you just cut her at the same time Saya does?" asked Mui.

"If one of us was off by a nanosecond then the blood wouldn't take effect, the only way to beat her is to combine mine and Saya's blood, but I need to know if Shairn used anything else," said Rin.

"Wait, Jon never goes too far from Shairn," said Shana.

"The farthest he's been from her is twenty-four miles," said Rin as he sat up.

"Then why not search that far from here?" asked Shana.

"They have a fifteen minute head start, we would never catch them now," said Rin.

"Chiropteran speed is pretty fast," said Kai as he tried thinking of something else.

"Then we can use a satellite," said Shana.

"Red Shield doesn't have its own satellite over this region, so we would have to find one that is over this area right now," said Kai.

"You're right, that wouldn't work," said Shana. The room grew quiet as everyone started thinking.

"I'm such an idiot!" said Rin as he got up and ran out the door.

"Wait, Rin!" said Shana as she and the others ran after him. Rin ran down some steps and into a room with a big screen and a bunch of laptops.

"Rin what are you doing?" asked Saya as she and the others walked in.

"Shana, think back to when Shairn was our friend, where did she say she wanted to visit after we learnt about Saya," said Rin.

"The Zoo, the area where Saya and Diva were born," said Shana as she walked up to him at one of the laptops.

"She probably was waiting there for Jon, and I know for a fact that a satellite was over that section of Vietnam," said Rin as he typed some stuff into the computer.

"The one your family put there just to keep a watch," said Shana.

"Exactly," said Rin as a video appeared showing Jon and a person in a cloak at the zoo, however, the two vanished in just a few seconds.

"According to the time stamp they left just three minutes ago," said Kai.

"But they could be anywhere by now," said Mui. Suddenly, a few trucks pulled up on the video.

"Wait, the symbol on those trucks," said Rin as he zoomed in.

"The Blood Organization," said Shana as the symbol became clearer as a circle with a blood colored tear appeared.

"What is the Blood Organization?" asked Kanade.

"They're a bunch of terrorists who are trying to kill of both humans and chiropteran," said Rin.

"But they're human, aren't they?" asked Hibiki.

"Human that work for Shairn, and would kill themselves for their cause," said Rin. The two trucks on the screen then blew up, sending fire all over the area.

"They just killed themselves," said Kaori with a horrified face.

"And they destroyed the zoo too," said Saya as she watched her birth place burn to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: On the way to America

A week has now passed since the visit to Vietnam, and everyone has been on the ship since then.

"Man, I hope we get off this boat soon," said Kai who was a little board with everything.

"Yeah, I would like to be back on dry land too," said Saya. The both of them where looking over the side of the boat at the ocean while holding hands. Meanwhile, in Washington DC at the docks where it was the middle of the night.

"Hey, slow down," whispered Mao as she chased after Akihiro who was holding a camera in his hands.

"I told you to stay with the car Mao," said Akihiro as they stopped at the corner of a cargo container.

"And be a sitting duck for a chiropteran, no thank you Akihiro," said Mao.

"The guys are right there, so keep it down," said Akihiro. He then lifted his camera and started taking pictures from around the corner.

"Alright, let's get out of here," said Akihiro. The two of them then walked quickly away, trying not to get cot. Back to the Red Shield ship.

"Has anyone seen Saya or Kai?" asked Kaori as she walked up to Kanade, Hibiki, Shana, Rin, and Hagi at a table in the dining hall.

"We haven't seen them since this morning," said Hibiki.

"Maybe they flew somewhere to have a date," said Kanade.

"Hey Hagi, you most usually don't leave Saya's side unless you're told to, so where is she?" said Kaori.

"I can't say, she told me not to follow her," said Hagi as he picked up a tea cup and had a sip from it.

"Very strange," said Kaori with a puzzled look. Next thing they knew, Ben walked into the room with a hurry.

"Hey guys, David needs you up in the conference room," said Ben.

"Thanks for telling us Ben," said Hibiki as she and the others got up and followed him out. A few minutes later they walked into a room with a big fancy table. Saya and Kai where there along with David, Lewis, Julia, and Joel.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," said Kaori as she walked up to Saya.

"Kai and I were just talking when they found us," said Saya.

"Please everyone take a seat," said Joel as he sat at the head of the table.

"What's this about Joel?" asked Rin as he sat down.

"It's not me who was something to say," said Joel. Before anyone could ask a question, the lights in the room went out and the big screen behind Joel turned on, Akihiro appearing on it.

"Hey, can everyone see and hear me alright?" asked Akihiro as she waved into the camera on her computer.

"We hear you find Akihiro," said Joel who had moved his chair so he wouldn't be in anyone's way.

"Nice to see you again Akihiro," said Saya.

"Nice to see you to Saya," said Akihiro.

"Wait, Saya's there?" asked Mao as she appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mao, I see your still a sharp dresser," said Saya with a smile.

"Yeah and you don't look a day older than the last time I saw you," said Mao with a smile back.

"Actually, I started to age since we met Rin and he gave me some of his blood," said Saya.

"Yeah I heard about that, congrats," said Mao.

"I should be the one congratulating you two, seeing as you got married while I was asleep," said Saya.

"How did you," said Mao in surprise.

"Kai told me after I woke up, it was one of the first things he filled me in on," said Saya.

"Hey, can we get back to the reason for this call?" asked Akihiro with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry," said both Mao and Saya.

"So why the meeting?" asked Kai.

"Take a look at this picture," said Akihiro as he held up a picture of the same type of trucks that were at the zoo.

"Those are Blood Organization trucks," said Rin as he stud up real quick.

"I don't know who this Blood Organization is, but these trucks have been sighted at three bombings here in DC," said Akihiro as he put the picture down.

"We took this picture just last night at the fourth bombing location," said Mao.

"Where were the bombings?" asked Joel.

"They were at a bakery, flower shop, a fountain in a park, and a warehouse at the docks," said Mao.

"Was the bakery named Sweet Tooth, and the flower shop named Thorn Bite?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Akihiro who was a bit surprised.

"They were secret labs of Shairn's, until I broke in along with my family team and killed all of the people there, but we took everything with us," said Rin.

"Are you sure?" asked David.

"Oh crap!" said Rin with an angry face as he hit the table before him.

"What is it Rin?" asked Saya.

"Shana, get into my family's database and pull up the pictures of the stone tablets," said Rin.

"Right," said Shana as she opened a laptop that was sitting in front of her. Four stone images then appeared on the screen along with Akihiro.

"What are they?" asked Julia.

"At first I thought they were nothing, but now I'm thinking otherwise, Shana pull up the picture of the stone found with my mom's body," said Rin. A picture of a long, thin, and red tear drop appeared in the middle of the screen.

"Oh my god, they're puzzle pieces," said Shana she used her computer to put them together, piecing in all of four of the stones around the tear drop shaped one.

"What is it?" asked Mao.

"A map," said Rin as he read some of the engravings.

"To what?" asked Akihiro.

"To the starting mechanism for the chiropteran doomsday device," said Rin as he made a tight fist in his hand.

"Wait, chiropterans made a doomsday device?" asked Kai in shook.

"It was to be used only in case of an emergency during the war that was going on at the time, there were some people who were going against the kingdom," said Rin as he took a seat.

"Do you know where the device is?" asked Joel.

"Chiropterans made it out of a material that couldn't melt, lowered it into a volcano, and left it in the earth's core," said Rin as he placed his hands on his forehead.

"That machine is in the earth's core!?" said David as he stud up.

"Why did you not tell us this sooner?" asked Saya.

"Because I didn't want to let my mom's sacrifice go in vain," said Rin.

"What do you mean, Rin?" asked Kanade.

"Wait a minute," said Rin. He then used his chiropteran speed to leave the room and came back holding a big old book.

"This is my mom's journal, it's how I know so much about the chiropterans of the pass," said Rin.

"But what was the sacrifice your mom made?" asked Saya.

"She went against her sister, your mom, to try and destroy the devise," said Rin as he just looked at the book.

"What did my mom do to her?" asked Saya.

"She had a soldier hunt her down, luckily the snow storm that killed the whole race hit before he found her, or I wouldn't be here now," said Rin with a sad face.

"Rin," said Saya with a sad voice. However, before someone else could say a word, an alarm went off.

"Joel we have a problem," said a voice over a speaker.

"What is it?" asked Joel. No one answered, but screams could be heard over the speaker.

"If you're listening Rin, then come to the top deck right now," said a girls voice as the screaming stopped.

"It's Shairn," said Rin as he ran out the door with an angry look on his face. A few minutes later up on deck.

"Shairn, where are you?!" asked Rin as he looked around.

"Right behind you," said a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and who was wearing a black dress.

"This ends here and now," said Rin as he drew his sword which had been on his side the whole time.

"A sword, how human of you, no wander I hate you so much," said Shairn with an evil cackle.

"I quit agree," said Jon as he appeared before Shairn, but it wasn't his speed that got him there so quickly.

"He can turn invisible?!" asked a surprised Rin.

"Among other things," said Shairn as a smile grew across her face.

"Madam, may I have the honor?" asked Jon.

"Yes you may," said Shairn. The next thing Jon did was pull a black box out of his pocket and press the big red button that was on the top. Suddenly, explosions came from inside the ship.

"What have you done, there's still humans on board," said Rin as he tried to sturdy himself from the ship's rocking.

"Why should I care about them, soon this entire planet will be gone," said Shairn as she grew wings and flew away with Jon following her.

"Shairn!" said Rin as he watched her with a murderous look on her face. Shana then came onto the deck.

"Rin, we need to get going now!" said Shana over the noise from a nearby explosion.

"What about the others?" asked Rin.

"They already got off," said Shana as she pointed to two helicopters that could be seen through the smoke. Up in the helicopters everyone could see Rin and Shana flying after them.

"There goes another base," said Joel as he watched the ship sink into the depths of the ocean.


	8. Chapter 8: Washington DC

It has now been one year since the attack on the Red Shield base. Everyone has gathered at Joel's mansion in Washington DC, well everyone but Rin and Shana who are late.

"Hey guys," said Akihiro as Saya and the others walked in the front door.

"Hey Akihiro, where's Mao?" said Kai.

"She's in the kitchen," said Akihiro.

"You're letting Mao cook?!" asked a shocked Kai and Saya.

"She's actually become a pretty good cook," said Akihiro. Mao then came out of the room to the left of the entry hall.

"Hey everyone, hope you're hungry because I've made a lot of food," said Mao as she opened the door to reveal a big table with plates full of food.

"Thanks, but I'm not all that hungry," said Saya. Which surprised the whole group.

"Oh, well allow me to show you to your room then," said Mao as she walked up to her and tugged on her right arm.

"Ok," said Saya as Moa pulled her up the stairs and into a room on the next floor that was tucked in the far right corner.

"Alright girl spill it, what aren't you telling everyone," said Mao as she sat Saya down on one of the two beds.

"It's nothing," said Saya as she averted eye contact. Meanwhile, down stairs a knock came from the main door.

"I'll get it," said Kai. When he opened it, he found Rin and Shana standing there.

"Hey Kai," said Rin.

"Long time, no see," said Shana with a smile. Now back to Saya and Mao.

"Saya I know something's up, just tell me what it is," said Mao with a reluctant voice.

"I'm alright Mao, you don't have to worry about me," said Saya with a smile that was obviously forced. A knock then came from the door.

"Who is it?" asked Mao.

"It's me, Rin," said Rin from the other side of the door.

"It's about time you showed back up," said Saya as she ran and opened the door, hoping that he would make a distraction for her.

"Nice to see you again Saya, but why are you two in here and not down stairs eating with the others?" asked Rin as he walked into the room.

"Saya's hiding something and I'm trying to find out what," said Mao with crossed arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine, I'm not hiding anything," said Saya.

"Mao, give us a second," said Rin.

"Fine, maybe she will talk to you, after all you are family," said Mao as she left, closing the door behind her.

"Rin I'm fine," said Saya as she went back to the bed.

"Have you been feeling more of a hunger for blood rather than human food, but been fighting it this whole time?" asked Rin as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Just a little," said Saya as she made sure to avoid his eyes.

"Has your stomach been feeling like there's pressure on it?" asked Rin.

"How do you know about all of that?" asked Saya as she turned to look at him with a worried expression.

"Saya you need to ask Julia to look at you, this is not something you can just let go" said Rin with a series yet worried face.

"Rin, what do you mean?" asked Saya with a worried face.

"I'm going to go get her, and then I'll tell you," said Rin as he got up and left the room. Several minutes later Saya, Julia and Rin were walking down the steps to the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Mao as she walked into the room from the kitchen.

"We're going out to the mall to do some shopping," said Julia with a smile.

"Yeah, and Rin's coming with us," said Saya.

"Why does Rin have to go with you?" asked Kai with a confused voice.

"We need him to carry the bags," said Saya as she closed the door behind them.

"Take it we aren't really going shopping," said Saya as she climbed into Julia's car along with her and Rin.

"No, we're going to the hospital, I have a friend there who will let us in," said Julia as she started the car. Later at the hospital, Saya was inside a CAT scan machine.

"Alright, Saya try to keep still for me," said Julia through a speaker.

"Ok," said Saya.

"So, how long showed this take?" asked Rin as he watched a screen.

"Just a few more seconds, by the way if we are right she will be different after this," said Julia as she looked at him.

"Not by much thanks to the blood I gave her though," said Rin as he noticed the picture on the CAT scan.

"We were right," said Julia as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, is it done yet?" asked Saya from inside the machine. The three didn't return home until eight that night.

"Hey, are all of you ok?" asked Mao who was sitting on the steps with the others.

"We've been waiting for you," said Kai as he stud up.

"Where have you been all this time, and where are the shopping bags?" asked Hibiki.

"We've been at the hospital," said Saya as she hung her head.

"What, are you alright Julia?" asked Kanade.

"She wasn't the patient, Saya was," said Rin as he walked up to a wall and leaned back against it.

"What, Saya why did you go to the hospital?" said Kai as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine, I just had a CAT scan to find out that," said Saya as she pulsed as if the next part was too hard for her to say.

"What is it Saya, you can tell me anything," said Kai who was worried for her.

"We found out that I'm pregnant," said Saya as she lifted her head to reveal a smile on her face, and tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"You, you're pregnant?!" said a surprised and yet happy Kai.

"Yep," said Saya as she whipped the tears away.

"But that means your blood can't kill chiropteran anymore," said Kai.

"Actually my blood canceled that effect, but you will be having twin chiropterans so you will need a C-section to give birth to them, especially since they will be in a cocoon when it happens" said Rin.

"I forgot all about the C-section thing and the cocoon thing, wait, won't they be like you and Shairn, fraternal twins," said Kai as he looked at Rin.

"Remember the first day we met, I told you that it's the first queen who has the twin girls, but what I didn't tell you is that queen has to be the crowned queen of the chiropteran race, the crown that you get when you become the full queen is filled with magic that takes the right from your sister," said Rin.

"Me nor Diva were ever crowned queen, our chevaliers just called us that," said Saya.

"Exactly, so you will have twin baby girls, just like Diva did," said Rin with a smile.

"We're going to have twin girls for cousins," said Hibiki as she hugged her sister.

"I know, it's so great," said Kanade as she hugged her back.

"I hate to ruin this happy moment, but I asked a friend of mine to help fine Shairn earlier today," said Rin.

"You did!" said everyone else at the same time.

"Yeah, and he will be by in the morning to let us know," said Rin.

"That's great," said Saya. She then started to sway and fell to her knees.

"Saya are you ok?" asked Kai as he knelt down beside her to check on her.

"Just a little bit hungry," said Saya. Kai just pulled her closer to his neck.

"Go ahead and eat then," said Kai.

"Thanks Kai," said Saya as a tear ran down her cheek before she bit into his neck and drunk a large amount of his blood.


	9. Chapter 9: Attack on the United Nations

The next morning, a tall skinny man with brown hair and eyes came to the mansion

"Good to see you again Steeve," said Rin as he guided the man into the dining room where the others were waiting.

"I wish it was better news that I had to give you," said Steeve as he sat at the dining table where everyone else was sitting.

"Mr. Steeve, do you have any news on Shairn?" asked Joel who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"I found her at the south docks early this morning," said Steeve.

"Then we need to get to those docks," said David as he stud up.

"No, my sister likes to scare people, so she would activate the machine after attacking a big group where TV cameras are, that would be the ultimate way to do it" said Rin.

"A large group such as the treaty meeting between America and North Korea?" asked Steeve as he placed a newspaper on the table.

"That's something she would attack, especially since an event like that would differently be on worldwide TV," said Rin.

"Wait, we don't even know if she has the activator for the machine," said Ben who was sitting next to Hibiki.

"Ben's right," said Hibiki as she held his hand.

"Shana, did you forget to tell them?" asked Rin as he turned to look at her.

"Sorry Rin," said Shana with a sad face.

"Wait, you two found where it was hidden, didn't you?" said Kanade with a surprised voice.

"Yes we did, that's why we were gone so long, we were hunting it down, but when we got to the hiding spot it was gone," said Rin.

"Go to the United Nations, it makes more since for Shairn to attack there so you have to protect it," said Joel.

"Then why was she at the docks?" asked Julia as she placed her right hand on her chin.

"The Blood Organization must be hiding out there," said Saya.

"I'll send in some of our operatives, you go and stop Shairn," said Joel he pulled out a cell phone.

"Thanks Steeve, oh David and Lewis, I think you should stay here," said Rin.

"Hey now, we have taken on many chiropterans before you even came around," said Lewis.

"Have you ever taken on a terrorist group before that is probably carrying Robinson Armament XCRs?" asked Rin.

"No we haven't, but I doubt that they would have that high of a powerful weapon," said David who was not impressed by how smart he was.

"Don't forget she likes going big, besides some guns went missing from one of my family's warehouses, before it was blown up," said Rin.

"Rin's right, you two are to stay back here, if something goes wrong then you need to be ready" said Joel.

"Alright Joel," said David who was reluctant to give up.

"Alright everyone keep in mind that this will be televised so if the secret is reviled everyone will know, now if you're with me stand up," said Rin as he stood in front of the kitchen door. All of the chiropterans stood up, each willing to lay their lives down to protect the people of the world.

"We're all with you Rin," said Saya.

"Alright then, let's do this for the human and chiropteran races," said Rin. All of the chiropterans then vanished in blurs as they ran out of the room.

"I never get used to that," said Steeve as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"No smoking in my house Mr. Steeve," said Joel as he rolled away. A few minutes later at the United Nations building.

"I am glad to have your services today," said the president as he walked down a hall with Shairn.

"I am glad to be of service sir," said Shairn with an evil grin as she walked behind the president into the meeting hall.

"Supreme Commander Kim Un-Joh I welcome you to America," said the president as he walked up to a big table.

"Mr. President, before we sign the agreement may we go over the," said Kim Un-Joh as a dagger was thrown by his head and stabbed into the wall behind him.

"Ms. Shairn what is the meaning of this?!" asked the president as he turned to her and saw her laughing.

"Sorry, but I'm here for something else other than peace," said Shairn as she drew her sword which was hidden on her back under her shirt. The guards for the two leaders then started to fire at her, one built hit Shairn right in her forehead knocking her head backwards, but her body did not even move.

"You're going to need more than that," said Shairn as she lifted her head back up, the built falling to the ground as her head healed.

"What are you?" asked the president with a little fear.

"I'm a chiropteran, and the girl with the devise to destroy this entire planet, but before I do that I'll get a little snack," said Shairn as she haled up a tiny black box with a big red button on it. However, before she could move, Rin appeared before them.

"You bastard!" said Shairn as she looked at Rin.

"You disserved it," said Rin as he looked at his sword which was stabbed into the black box, and moved to in order to shatter the box into several pieces.

"Who, who are you?" asked Kim Un-Joh.

"I'm the guy who's about to kill his sister," said Rin as he moved his sword to Shairn's neck, but was stopped by her sword.

"You honestly don't think I came alone do you?" asked Shairn as Jon appeared behind him and was about to stab his chiropteran arm into Rin's back, but was stopped by Saya and her sword.

"You little!" said Jon as he tried to shove on Saya's blade to get throw.

"He isn't the only one I have here," said Shairn as she looked at the camera people who were all died.

"The other members of my team already took care of them," said Rin as he motioned his head to where Kai and the others were protecting the two government leaders.

"Do you really think you can win with blood that can't kill me?" asked Shairn as she pushed him back and swung her sword and cut his pants legs.

"That didn't hurt," said Rin as he bled from his leg a little, and swung his sword toward her, but once again was stopped by her blade.

"How did you not get hurt?" asked Shairn.

"I found how to fuse my blood, and I fussed it with Saya and Hibiki's so your blood can't hurt me," said Rin with a smile.

"You!" said Shairn with anger as she pushed harder on her blade. Suddenly, Rin grabbed her arm with her sword, twisted into her, and used his sword to cut her arm from elbow down off, making her let out a loud scream as she stumbled backwards and grabbed the bleeding part of what was left of her arm.

"Sorry Shairn, but I had too," said Rin as tears formed in his eyes.

"I knew one of us would die, but I thought it would be you," said Shairn as she turned to stone.

"Good bye, little sis," said Rin as he dried his tears and turned to see Jon also turned to stone and everyone else watching him.

"Sorry Rin," said Kanade with a sad voice.

"So am I," said Rin.

"Excuse me, but who or what are you people?" asked the president.

"We will fill you in after your treaty signing," said Rin with a forced smile.

"Rin, just to let you know we couldn't stop the broadcast," said Kai.

"I thought that might happen, looks like the world now knows about us," said Rin as he looked at one of the cameras. Later at the docks, after the explanation to the president.

"Well, see you guys soon," said Rin as he and Shana stud before the others.

"You're not coming back with us?" asked Saya.

"We still have some stuff to do here," said Shana.

"Well, don't be a stranger," said Kai as he shook Rin's hand.

"We won't, and Hagi find a nice girl for yourself alright," said Rin, Hagi just nodded his head in response. And with that they went their separate ways, but the story doesn't end here.


	10. Epilog

Three years after the battle with Shairn, Kai and Saya married and had two new members of their family. And right now they are at their home where a knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it," said the now eighteen year old Hibiki as she walked up to the door. When she opened it, Hibiki found Rin and Shana standing there with two little boys just a few months old in their arms.

"Rin, Shana," said Hibiki with a smile.

"Hey Hibiki," said Rin with a smile back as they walked into the house.

"You know Saya has been dyeing to see Danual and Josh," said Hibiki as she looked at the two little boys in their arms.

"Yeah, and I've been dying to meet my little cousins Dena and Shairn," said Rin with a smile as he looked at his son who was in his hands.

The End.


End file.
